


Harry Potter for Marriage Equality!

by LandonWalliser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Equal, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Equality, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandonWalliser/pseuds/LandonWalliser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty self explanatory...Harry Potter for Marriage Equality! RARRY</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Potter for Marriage Equality!

[](http://media-cache-ec3.pinimg.com/originals/3c/f5/c9/3cf5c95e0ac26c07595d76b6f8820576.jpg)  



End file.
